


Mistlefoe

by accurst_writer



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, enobaria is the number one clato shipper, victor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accurst_writer/pseuds/accurst_writer
Summary: In an AU where Cato and Clove won the Games and became teachers at the Academy, Enobaria is very focused on getting them together. And the students aren't much help, either.Clato Christmas Week: Day 1 - Mistletoe.
Relationships: Cato/Clove (Hunger Games)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Mistlefoe

Clove hummed to herself as she decorated the Academy. Christmas was soon, and even the Careers were getting into the holiday spirit. All the teachers, including her, had got up early to hang tinsel around. 

When she finished her portion of the decorating, she met up with Cato at the bottom of the main staircase. The first few students up laughed as they walked past where Clove and Cato were chatting, but they couldn’t figure out why until Enobaria showed up, tapped them both on the shoulders and pointed to the ceiling above them. 

They both looked up and sighed, seeing the mistletoe tied to the ceiling directly above their usual meeting place. Cato whipped around and glared at Enobaria. “THIS IS SABOTAGE!”

Enobaria was doubled up in laughter, as were many of the students. “You gotta kiss her now.” She laughed. 

Clove glared. “Yeah, I’ll kiss him. With a knife.” She pulled a switchblade out of her pocket, flicked the blade out and held it to Cato’s throat. Enobaria sighed. “No, kiss him with your lips. On his lips. Stop trying to find loopholes.”  
By now, quite the circle of children had gathered around the couple (who were no such thing, Clove would’ve liked to point out.)

One of the children yelled out “We’re not gonna move until you kiss him.” Causing many of them to laugh more.  
Clove glared at the kid. “You’re in my athletics class, Linus. I could give you detention.”He just shrugged.

Clove sighed. “I can stand here all day, you know. You lot are the ones who’re gonna miss breakfast, so really-“  
She was cut off as Cato, tired of being stuck under the mistletoe, grabbed her face and kissed her. 

In the back of her mind, Clove was aware of the shouts and cheering of the students, of Enobaria’s gleeful laughter. However, most of her mind was occupied with Cato. His hands were rough and calloused on her face, his lips were so soft, and his body was so warm. His grip on her face was firm, she could’ve pulled away, but why would she ever want to?

After what must’ve been at least a minute, Cato pulled away and took a breath, staring directly into her eyes. Then, grinning devilishly, he shoved her away. “Glad I don’t have to repeat that experience.” He said, chuckling.“Hey, fuck you too!” Clove exclaimed, gently whacking her hand against his shoulder.Even as the students filed out of the stairway to the cafeteria, Clove grinned at Cato.“So,” she said “Do you wanna repeat that experience?”  
In answer, Cato reached up and pulled the sprig of mistletoe off the ceiling and tapped it off the top of Clove’s head. “We’re still under the mistletoe, aren’t we?”  
She smiled and stood on tiptoe as he bent down and kissed her gently.As they walked off to breakfast, Cato secretly pocketed the mistletoe sprig, wondering how many other times he could hold it above Clove’s head before she caught on.


End file.
